Heir to Etheria
by R. Joseph Polito
Summary: Light Hope and Hordak both seek to obtain successors. And when Adora becomes pregnant the future of all Etheria hangs in the balance. Events are about to transpire that will change everything forever.
1. The Honeymoon is Over

_First as you know I don't own She-Ra, He-Man, or any related material. It's the creation and property of Mattel and Filmation. This story and the original characters therein are mine._

_Second, this story has a T rating and it will earn it! This story is going to get dark. It contains violence including death, some quite graphic; language; and some subject matter that some may find disturbing or at least inappropriate for younger audiences. Nevertheless this story is a vital turning point in my ongoing storyline and must be told.  
_

_This story is set in the __classic He-Man/She-Ra storyline and follows after The Road Queen. It would probably be best if you read that story first but here's a quick recap:_

* * *

**Previously:**

Just as Adora chose to finally reveal the secret of her double identity to Sea Hawk, she was captured by a mysterious bounty hunter known as the Road Queen who, it turned out, had been tracking her for some time and thus had learned for herself that Adora and She-Ra were one and the same. However Road Queen, aka Reina, was not evil and soon revealed that she was capturing Adora for Hordak in exchange for her long lost brother, imprisoned by the Horde years ago.

Hordak meanwhile was having to deal with the ruthless Horde Inspector Caries who he learned was plotting to overthrow him. When Adora was turned over Hordak wanted to keep her alive but Caries, with the backing of Horde Prime, ordered her to be executed. Road Queen meanwhile realized almost immediately that the man Hordak had turned over to her was an impostor as Hordak had been unable to locate her brother among his slave camps. What no one knew or realized is that Reina's brother had in fact been the man who Hordak had turned into his cybernetic warrior Dragstor.

Road Queen hurried back to rescue Adora but was forced into a race against Dragstor, not knowing it was her brother. Dragstor too did not realize who Reina was since his memory had been erased, but he did sense something familiar about her. Reina managed, albeit barely, to win and Dragstor revealed that Adora had been taken to the ancient ruins to be fed to the Beast Monster.

Road Queen arrived just in time to save Adora. When Hordak and Caries arrived shortly after, they revealed in conversation that when Hordak had kidnapped Adora as a baby, he had in fact been under orders from Horde Prime to kill her in order to prevent a prophecy from being fulfilled. The exact details of this prophecy were not revealed however.

Hordak, plotting against Prime, had instead raised Adora like his own daughter. Hordak's tone suggested that he had developed an emotional attachment to her. This was emphasized when, upon learning Adora was alive, Caries tried to kill her personally and Hordak instantly stepped in and prevented it, throwing Caries to the Beast Monster, which devoured her.

Having become good friends with Adora, Road Queen officially joined the Great Rebellion. Still unaware of her brother's fate, she vowed to continue her search until they were reunited no matter how long it took.

Five years have passed since then...

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Honeymoon's Over**

Etheria was a planet ravaged by war. The war had been raging on for years, and showed no signs of ending anytime in the near future. Yet even in the midst of such turmoil, it was still possible to find reasons for happiness and celebration.

Inside Castle Bright Moon thoughts were not on war at the moment. Oh there were still guards and lookouts stationed to be ready in case of a Horde attack, but in truth an attack would be a fool hardy gesture. Nearly the entire Rebellion was gathered together in the great hall. While at first this might give the impression of a perfect time to strike and wipe them all out at once, given the vast amount of power the rebels had all in one place, any move made by the Horde would be doomed to failure.

However, as was previously mentioned, the thoughts of the Rebellion were not on war but on celebration. Adora sat at the center of the main banquet table, the place usually reserved for Queen Angella as it was her castle. But tonight was a special occasion and Adora was the center of attention.

The young princess, always beautiful to begin with, certainly would be turning heads even if she was not the reason for the party. Her regalness shined though thanks to her bright white gown, with its seductively low neckline and the crown of flowers adorning her golden haired head. It was not the type of outfit she wore every day, but then it was not every day she got married.

Adora's eyes drifted over to her new husband beside her. As out of character as her clothes might have seemed, they were nothing to Sea Hawk's. Instead of his usual rugged garb the pirate captain was wearing a formal officer's coat, navy blue with shiny polished brass buttons. His shirt was pressed and bleached white with frilled sleeves and a high and tight collar. He still looked like a sea captain, but of an imperial flagship rather than a pirate clipper.

The outfit was clearly making Hawk uncomfortable and Adora had to chuckle lightly as he tugged once again at his tight collar. Somewhat ironic since he normally had a small scarf tied around his neck.

"Quit fidgeting," she whispered. "It's only for a little longer then you'll never have to wear that again."

"Oh sure you say that now," Hawk grinned, "Then your brother will finally decide to get serious with Teela and be right back in it for their wedding."

Adora shrugged. "The way they're moving, you'll have plenty of time to pick out something else." Part of her hoped he was right though. Everyone knew how Adam and Teela truly felt about each other and had for years, but the two had only recently started actually dating. Adora wasn't even sure if they had actually kissed yet. She did know that Adam still had not revealed to her that he was He-Man. That was a step she knew he was going to have to take before committing any further.

The sound of Glimmer tapping her glass with a knife for attention brought Adora back to the present. Once the room fell silent Glimmer took a deep breath and began the speech she had been preparing.

"I've never been very good at making speeches," she said. "And I certainly never expected to find myself delivering a toast to the union of a princess and a pirate. Let alone a former Horde Captain and mercenary."

"You're going somewhere with this?" Adora asked good naturedly bringing a round of laughter.

"I said I wasn't good at speeches," Glimmer chuckled. "My point is that when I look at you two, I don't see a princess and a pirate or a mercenary and an ex Horde Captain. Instead, I see two people deeply in love. Two of the greatest friends I could ever ask for. And two people who couldn't be more perfect for each other."

After a brief round of applause she continued, "Adora, I'll admit when you first came to us and took over the rebellion I was skeptical. But now I don't see how we'd ever get along without you. You're a true friend, an inspiration to us all, and I for one would follow you to the ends of Etheria and beyond."

A rousing consensus erupted from the room and Adora couldn't help but smile as she looked around at her gathered friends and allies. Suddenly though her eyes stopped and fell upon a lone figure standing alone and withdrawn in the back of the room. Adora's smile fell slightly. After all this time Reina, the Road Queen, was still a loner uncomfortable in a crowd.

It wasn't that she was exactly anti-social. In her time with the Rebellion she had established a friendship with many of its members, but she was still only comfortable opening up to Adora. Despite being accepted into their ranks she still felt out of place. Sometimes it seemed the more she tried to fit in the more she stood out. Even now she had forgone her usual bounty hunting biker outfit for a lavender formal gown that matched her usually wind swept but now perfectly combed hair. But it just didn't seem right. It wasn't really her.

Adora decided to go over to talk to her friend and started to push her chair back from the table. She was stopped however when Sea Hawk leaned close to her and whispered, "I know this is like déjà vu but you should really wait till she finishes."

Adora almost blushed in embarrassment as Glimmer was still talking and delivering her speech. Fortunately, she apparently hadn't noticed and kept going.

"...and as you two start a new life and new family together, here's hoping it will be in a world filled with peace thanks to your actions. And may your children and your children's children receive the same love and devotion you've given each other, and indeed given to us all." She raised her glass in salute and everyone followed suit. "To Adora and Sea Hawk!"

"It's not déjà vu," Adora whispered to Hawk, "we _have_ been through this before." And so they had, not two days before in fact. Knowing how difficult it would be to gather all their friends and family from Eternia and Etheria together for one event- not to mention dangerous with their enemies free to launch an attack at any time- the couple had opted to hold two ceremonies and receptions. One on Eternia and then one on Etheria. The toast that Adam had given for his sister and new brother-in-law had been remarkably similar to the one Glimmer had just given. The final part was almost word for word the same.

"We haven't even been married for three days and already everyone's expecting us to have children," Hawk laughed.

"Are you saying you don't ever want to have kids?" Adora asked.

"Well no not ever. I mean not, not ever. Not never. That is..."

Adora chuckled. "I know what you mean." It was a serious decision to make. Adora actually liked the idea of becoming a mother, and she was sure Sea Hawk would make an excellent father. Nevertheless, bringing a child into a world torn by war was a dangerous, and perhaps even cruel, gesture to make. Not to mention the fear that their enemies might try to use the child against them.

For now Adora decided to concentrate on the present and turned her attention back to Road Queen. When she looked however she found a surprise, not so much from the fact she was now actually talking to someone, but rather who she was speaking with.

The figure stood tall dressed all in green with a metallic helmet that covered her whole head leaving only her face exposed along with a long topknot of blonde hair Adora could scarcely believe her eyes that she was actually here.

"Double Trouble?"

The glamorous double agent concluded her low inaudible conversation with Road Queen who turned and quietly slunk out of the room, while Double Trouble herself headed over to Adora grinning wide.

"Well, look at you Adora," she grinned.

"D.T.! I can't believe you actually made it!" Adora said getting up and embracing her seldom seen friend. Double Trouble spent most of her time behind enemy lines spying on the Horde while pretending to be one of them. All the while leaking vital information to the Rebellion.

"Can't stay long," Double Trouble sighed. "It'll draw unwanted attention if I'm discovered missing. I just had to stop by and congratulate the newlyweds."

"Is that all?" Adora asked gesturing towards the doorway Road Queen had departed through. "What were you talking with Reina about?"

"Just a little personal information she asked me to get. Nothing you need to worry about."

Adora was actually now less convinced she needed to be concerned. "What kind of information would she need to ask you to get for her?"

Double Trouble tisked and shook her finger in Adora's face, though with a friendly smile. "Now, now Adora. Do you think I could have maintained my status as a double agent successfully all these years if I had loose lips?"

"Fair enough," Adora said. "Actually I have a pretty good idea what's going on."

Double Trouble's face turned serious. "Really Adora, you don't need to worry about it. Actually there's something else I needed to pass on to you."

"I'm listening."

"Hordak's been doing a lot of off planet business lately with some other dark lord. Not Horde, different empire, but still nasty guys. I'm not entirely sure what he's up to since most of their conversations have been in private, but it seems he's plotting a move against Horde Prime."

"I've suspected as much since back when I served the Horde," Adora nodded.

"Well there's been talk about long laid plans coming to focus," Double Trouble added. "And something about fulfilling a prophecy. No precise details yet, but you asked me to keep you informed if I heard anything pertaining to it."

"Thanks D.T. keep on top of it. I want to know what this prophecy is and what it has to do with me."

"Well that's the one thing I have picked up," Double Trouble, scratching her chin. "I'm not so sure the prophecy is actually about you. I overheard Hordak talking about running out of time and therefore needing to find a replacement."

"Huh?" Adora said confused. "How can you find a replacement for someone prophecised about?"

Double Trouble shrugged. "The future's not set in stone Adora. One event can change your whole life."

* * *

It was later that evening, the party long since broken up and the guests retired to their beds, when a lone figure crossed the courtyard silently as possible. Road Queen took extra care while pushing her hover bike manually. She dared not start up the vehicle until she was a safe distance away. Although she would be long gone before anyone could stop her, there was no sense in disturbing anyone's rest with the roar of her engines. Particularly the newlyweds.

Reina had traded up her formal gown for her normal attire and, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, had slipped her red lensed sunglasses over her eyes. As always she had her trusty laser gun at her side but she had taken the time to load up with extra knives, bombs, and even a pair of projectile bullet pistols. Where she was going she was going to be prepared for anything and was anticipating the need to kill.

"Out for a midnight drive?"

Road Queen jumped and whipped out her gun in surprise, but luckily held her fire. Adora stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight shaking her head.

"I've got something I need to do," Road Queen said. "I should be back sometime tomorrow."

"If you manage to come back at all from the look of it," Adora said. "What's going on?"

"It's just some personal business," Road Queen said. "Don't worry about it."

"I thought we agreed no more secrets between us," Adora said firmly. "You walk out on the celebration after receiving information you asked Double Trouble to get for you. And now you're headed out in the middle of the night decked out like your ready to take on a whole platoon single handedly. Reina, not knowing what's going on is going to make me worry even more."

Road Queen sighed. "Double Trouble located a hidden slave mine. Completely off the records, almost no one knows it even exists. Or rather did exist. The mine's run dry and their moving all the slaves out tomorrow morning."

"You're going after your brother," Adora nodded. "I thought as much."

"I don't know if he's actually there or not," Reina sighed. "But if he is I only have this one window of opportunity. No time for the subtle approach. Gotta go in guns blazing."

"You can't do this alone," Adora insisted.

"I can handle myself," Road Queen said. "Besides, there will be killing. I'm not going to risk anyone else's life for my sake."

"At least let me help you," Adora said. "You stand a much better chance of succeeding if you've got someone to watch your back."

"And what better backup can I get than She-Ra? Is that what you're thinking?"

Adora shrugged, "Well I'm not one to brag..."

"But what's true is true," Sea Hawk said stepping out of the shadows and handing Adora the Sword of Protection.

Road Queen sighed. "I'll admit I'd feel better having your there to help, but you've just been married. You should be spending this time with your husband not risking your life in battle."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Sea Hawk said, "but Adora and I have the rest of lives to be together in."

Adora nodded in understanding. "While there is only a matter of hours to strike on the slave camp before we loose everyone there, possibly forever. It's okay Reina. We knew the war wasn't going to put itself on hold so we could take a honeymoon."

"Won't your absence arose suspicion?" Road Queen said, clearly running out of excuses.

"I can cover for you," Sea Hawk said. "We've just been married, I'm sure I can convince everyone to leave us alone for a few hours."

Adora laughed and kissed him. Keeping her double identity a secret had become much less stressful since she had let him in on it. Road Queen looked at her friends and shook her head in defeat.

"I don't have time to stand here and argue over this anymore. And somehow I get the feeling that even if I left without you, you'd just follow me anyway. Very well, come if you must, but there's two conditions."

"Name them."

"First," Road Queen stated firmly, "No pulling rank as Rebellion leader on me. This is my mission, you let me handle things my way."

Adora was slightly hesitant, troubled by the possible meaning of this condition, but finally nodded. "And the second."

"Don't get yourself killed."


	2. Road Queen's Rage

**Chapter 2: Road Queen's Rage**

"Right where Double Trouble said it would be," Road Queen said as she surveyed the slave camp through her macro-oculars. "Security looks pretty light, but well armed." She handed the macro-oculars to Adora to let her get a look.

"They probably figure they don't need a lot of guards since the location's so well hidden. Plus with the mine run dry the only reason anyone would bother attacking is for a prisoner breakout."

"Doesn't seem like they're too worried about that either," Road Queen said. "They're starting to line everyone up in the main yard."

"Which means the transport should be arriving soon," Adora said in agreement.

"Okay then, time to move in," Road Queen said pulling out her gun and adjusting the setting. "We've got to get everyone out before that."

"And just how were you planning on doing that?" Adora scoffed.

"I figured either I could bomb the gate or you could knock it down as She-Ra. Between your strength and my quick shot we take out all the guards then we'll be on our way. Ten minutes tops."

Part of Adora wanted to laugh but the serious part of her won out. "It's not that simple Reina. We can't just charge in headlong with all those innocent people there. We have to treat this as a hostage situation."

"I thought you agreed to let me do this my way," Reina shot.

"Don't forget, one of those hostages may be your brother," Adora pointed out.

Road Queen sighed and holstered her gun. "How do you always know how to get to me? I'm going to have to start shaking up my routine a little."

"Don't worry," Adora smiled. "I've got an alternative plan that should suit you fine."

"I don't know. If it isn't 'beat up or kill anyone in my way' what makes you think I'll like it?"

Adora gave her an all-knowing grin. "Because it's sneaky."

Road Queen grinned back. "Sneaky is good. I can do sneaky."

* * *

The Horde Sergeant grumbled as he was shook awake by the sudden stopping of the vehicle.

"Are we there already," he yawned, anxious to get the job over with and get back to real Horde work. As far as he was concerned transporting slaves was a job that should be left to the robots.

"Not quite sir," the pilot answered, "There's a hover bike blocking the road."

The Sergeant sighed in annoyance as he opened the transport's canopy. Horde transports normally wouldn't stop to help a stranded traveler but when their vehicle is sitting in the middle of the road there's not much choice. Still assistance was not what he had in mind.

"You there, you're interfering with official Horde business. Move your vehicle now!"

_So far so good,_ Road Queen thought. _They don't recognize me. Just gotta stall another minute or two for this to work._

"If I could make it move do you think I'd still be sitting here?" she asked in a clam but smart-ass way.

"What are you even doing out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?" the Sergeant snapped with a clear sign of suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" Road Queen grinned.

"None of your concern! Out of the way!"

"No can do," Road Queen said, "Looks like neither of us are going anywhere."

"Do you have any idea how much damage this vehicle would suffer if I just let it run over you and your bike?" the Hordesman snarled. "None whatsoever!"

"Oh I don't think so," Road Queen laughed. "I know vehicles and you'd do some serious banging up to the undercarriage. Oh you may still be operational but I'd hardly call it undamaged."

"Enough of this," he bellowed, his temper run out. "Run her down!"

"I can't allow you do do that to my friend"

Before the startled Sergeant or pilot knew what was happening they were both hoisted from behind out of the transport.

"Take your time why don't you?" Road Queen snapped as She-Ra tossed the two Hordesmen to the ground. "Lucky I was able to keep him talking. I should've just blown them away from the start. The only real reason I didn't is I was afraid of messing up the uniforms. Hand them over!" she shouted to the Hordesmen holding a gun to each of their foreheads.

"You'd better do what she says," She-Ra told them. "Road Queen is real anxious to shoot someone and I don't know if I can hold off her blood lust much longer."

Shaking with fear they complied and stripped off their outer armor. Neither one had recognized Road Queen when they saw her, but knew the name by reputation and had no doubt she would take any excuse to kill them.

"Get changed and put my bike in the back," Road Queen said once they were finished. "I'll make sure these two can't cause any problems for us." She gestured for the Horde officers to move off the road and into the thick woods.

"You're not going to blow their heads off are you," She-Ra said suspiciously.

"That's up to them," Reina grinned picking a coil of rope off her bike. "I just want to get them out of sight and incapacitated so they can't mess up out plans, but if they resist..."

"We'll cooperate!" the pilot shouted quickly.

"I'm sure you will," Road Queen snickered.

"Reina, I don't like that look in your eye," She-Ra said warily.

"You can't even see my eyes!" she said pointing to her sunglasses.

"Reina..."

"I promise, as long as they cooperate, I won't shoot them," Reina said calmly. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

She-Ra had to admit that, crafty as she was, Road Queen had always kept her word so she finally agreed. Road Queen walked the two into the woods making them twist and turn a bit until they were well out of sight of the road. Even then though she kept them going.

"How far are you taking us?" the Sergeant said finally.

"This should be plenty," Road Queen said. Before the Hordesman knew what was happening she plunged a long knife through his back and into his heart. The pilot backed way in shock as his fellow officer fell dead and the young bounty hunter advanced on him.

"You... you promised you wouldn't kill us!"

"No, I promised I wouldn't shoot you," Reina snarled plunging the knife into his chest. "I kept my word it's not my fault no one questioned the exact wording."

Of course Road Queen knew fully well that She-Ra too had believed her promise meant she would not kill. Part of her felt guilty about deceiving her friend thusly, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. This was the real reason she had not wanted Adora to come with her on this mission. Adora always went out of her way to assure no one was seriously hurt on either side during battle, but Road Queen was in no mood to be merciful and wasn't going to hold back. This was a time for action.

Returning to where She-Ra was waiting with the slave transport Road Queen took off her coat and sunglasses, slipped the Horde officer's armor and helmet on, then re-donned her coat over the disguise.

"Uh, that's not exactly standard Horde dress code," She-Ra said.

Road Queen held open the sides of her coat showing off the various weapons stored in its pockets and lining. "Contingency plan. I want to be ready in case they don't buy it"

* * *

As luck would have it though the guards did buy it. Disguised as the transport officers the two rebels were granted entrance to the camp with no questions asked. The Horde Troopers obediently began loading the prisoners into the transport completely unaware that they were actually aiding in their escape.

"Admit it," She-Ra whispered to Road Queen, "This was a good idea."

"You got us in all right," Reina nodded, "but I'll reserve judgment until we're safely away."

"Relax. We're just a few steps away from success."

"That's usually when the ground disappears beneath your feet," she muttered. "Plus this armor is really uncomfortable!"

"I'm with you there," She-Ra said. "Just bear it a little longer, we're almost done."

"And still no sign of my brother," Road Queen snarled between clenched teeth.

"Well, you knew coming in that he might not be here,"She-Ra sighed.

"Maybe," Road Queen said looking around. "Stay with the prisoners, I'll be right back." Before She-Ra could stop her Road Queen slipped away and vanished from sight. Sneaking carefully across the compound, being careful not to draw attention to herself, Road Queen entered the main building and made her way through the winding corridors finally arriving at the institution's central computer chamber.

Without a word to the personal manning the computers Road Queen walked up to the console and began punching in commands. This naturally did not escape notice, nor did it sit well with anyone.

"Just what do you think you're doing Private?"

"Oh, what does it look like I'm doing?" Road Queen snapped, as though looking for a confrontation. "I'm plugging into the network and downloading all available information."

"This is a priority one classified network!" The Hordesman screamed. "Access is granted only to authorized Horde officers!"

"Do I look like I care?" Road Queen smirked, not stopping her work until a series of swords and laser pistols were pointed at her back. Oddly enough this made a satisfied grin spread over her face.

"Who are you," the Hordesman snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Road Queen," she smiled. "And I've been looking for an excuse to slaughter you bastards!"

* * *

Outside She-Ra had just gotten the last prisoner of the slave mine aboard the transport when the sound of faint gunfire caught everyone's attention. It didn't take long for her to realize what was happening, but thinking quickly she also realized it might still be possible to salvage the situation.

"I'll check it out," she shouted to the Horde Troopers in the best evil voice she could muster. "You stay here and make sure none of the prisoners try to escape. Keep your weapons set on stun though, I want them all alive!"

Praying the Horde Troopers would obey her orders and, more importantly, that the prisoners would stay were they were and not try anything, She-Ra raced into the building and down to computer room. The sounds of the struggle had stopped almost as quickly as they had started and She-Ra was not looking forward to seeing the results no matter what the outcome had been.

Entering the room She-Ra's fears were confirmed as she fond every Hordesman lying sprawled out dead. Road Queen was hunched over the control panel tapping it impatiently as though it was not working fast enough for her. Considering her need for speed personality, that was undoubtedly the case. Sensing a presence behind her Road Queen spun around with her weapon drawn but recognized She-Ra before firing. A lucky thing since Road Queen had a reputation for never missing her target.

"You know better than to sneak up on me like that," She said turning back to the console.

"Damn it Reina," She-Ra said, pulling off her disguise's helmet and throwing it down in disgust. "I thought we were trying to avoid conflict!"

"First of all," Road Queen said, "_Your_ trying to avoid conflict, I wanted to just blow them all away from the start. Second of all, they drew their weapons on me first. I just acted in self defense. If they had let me download what I needed nothing would have happened."

"Still you could have stunned them," She said snatching the gun out of Road Queen's hand. "You didn't need to kill them all!"

"You agreed to let me do this my way," she scoffed. "Besides they're not all dead."

"Who's still alive?" She-Ra asked looking around.

"The one right behind you," Road Queen said.

She-Ra spun around to see a Horde guard moving in with his sword raised for a killing blow. Before she could react however a flash of steel shot past her head. The knife flung by Road Queen flew straight into the Hordesman's neck, the blade emerging from the back and embedding itself in the wall, pinning the soldier in place as blood gushed from the wound. Death didn't take long to set in.

"Now they're all dead," Road Queen said taking her gun back. "That could've been you. Next time just let me do things my way!"

She-Ra found herself torn between gratitude to Road Queen for saving her life, and disgust at the brutal nature in which she accomplished it. She decided the best thing to do was just change the subject.

"What are you trying to get here anyway?"

"This mine is just one of a string of secret facilities the Horde has set up all over Etheria. They're on a separate network than the main ones in order to keep the information hidden. However, by accessing from here I can download all the information on them. Their locations, their personal and most importantly to my quest, the names of known prisoners kept there."

"Okay I'll admit that is something we can use," She-Ra nodded. "You should have just told me you'd be going after this too. No more secrets remember?"

"I don't feel like arguing," Road Queen said slipping the completed download disk into her coat. "Let's just go. We've got what we came for."

Before She-Ra could say anything the sound of laser fire again broke out, this time coming from the main yard she had just left. Both rebels exchanged a look of concern then raced back outside. She-Ra gasped in shock at what she saw. As she had feared, one of the prisoners had attempted to make an escape in her absence and the Trooper guards had not used only stun beams. The man was lying on the ground moaning in pain at his lower leg which had been reduced to a pile of ash by a disintegration ray.

"Let that be a lesson to you all," came a squawking voice. A haunting figure then swooped down from the sky and landed beside the injured man. He was tall yet bent with large feathered wings sprouting from his back, talon like feet and a misshapen bald gray skinned head.

"What's Vultak doing here?" Road Queen whispered. "Double Trouble failed to mention him."

Although he had not actually heard her, the hideous vulture man provided an answer to her question. "Pathetic scum. I used to be Hordak's top zoo keeper. I've dealt with the most vicious creatures on Etheria. Handling low life slaves like you is child's play by comparison. A waste of my talents."

Vultak hauled the injured man off the ground and laughed. "Pity. If you had just behaved yourself you would have lived, but now without your leg, you are no longer of any use to the Horde." With that he grabbed the man's neck and with a sickening crack bent his head backwards snapping his skull from his spine.

"No!" She-Ra shouted before she could stop herself.

Vultak turned to her is surprise. "Do you have a problem soldier..." He paused, blinked his large red eyes, did a double take and stared again. It was then that She-Ra realized that in her haste she had failed to put her helmet back on and was no longer properly disguised.

"It's She-Ra!" Vultak shouted taking to the air. "Get her you fools!"

Their cover blown, She-Ra took to the defensive but found she actually had little work to do thanks to Road Queen. The young biker had immediately taken to the full offensive and was fighting like a madman. She started off by hurling a bomb into the midst of a group of Horde Troopers that took care of them all in one move. She then began firing her gun at almost anything that moved.

"Get to the transport!" she shouted. "I can hold them off."

She-Ra didn't argue but made for the vehicle using her super strength to smash through the robot troopers who tired to block her. She did note to herself the tragic irony that they had now wound up doing things the way Road Queen had wanted to from the start.

Vultak had taken to the air when the fight broke out. He was perfectly content to torture those he knew to be weaker than himself, but he had encountered She-Ra before and knew better than to try and take her on. He did however see an opportunity once she had moved some distance from Road Queen.

Swooping down from the sky he grabbed the young biker from behind and soared back up lifting her off the ground. Exactly what he was planning never became apparent though as Reina quickly managed to shift herself enough to fire a shot that clipped off the tip of his wing. Loosing control Vultak flung her violently to the ground before crashing himself.

Road Queen lost her grip on her gun as she hit the ground and skidded a few feet. Though no permanent damage had been done, she found herself scarcely able to move or breathe as the wind had been knocked out of her. Vultak was upon her before she could react. Pinning her down he clamped his hands around her throat in a choke hold.

Road Queen found herself unable to draw a new weapon and her gun was lying just our of reach. She-Ra saw her friend's predicament but her path was blocked by several troopers and she would never reach her in time. Road Queen's hands felt about desperately trying to find anything she could use as a weapon. Finally her hand fell upon a large stone. So big and heavy that she needed both hands to lift it.

Vultak was so focused on strangling Road Queen that he failed to notice the stone in her hands until it slammed into his forehead. Instantly he lost his grip and swaggered from the concussion. He was still on top of Road Queen so she swung again this time hitting the side of his head. Vultak fell to the ground out cold and Reina sat up regaining her breath. It should have been over at that point but something in her mind snapped. Something simply wasn't satisfied and there was only one way to silence it.

Despite his being unable to defend himself, Road Queen took her stone and slammed it down on his head a third time. Then a fourth and a fifth. Over and over she struck paying no attention to the blood and brain matter that flew over her and into her face. She just kept hitting again and again.

By now She-Ra had worked her way past the troopers blocking her but then came to a stop and stated in shock and disbelief at what was happening. She wasn't alone either. All activity in the compound had come to a stop as everyone gaped at the spectacle of raw fury and savagery.

"What is she doing?"a Horde Trooper said in shock. "He's clearly dead already!"

"Do you want to try to stop her?" She-Ra asked.

Reina did not stop in her brutal assault until all that remained of Vultak's head was a pool of bloody mush. Even then she threw down the stone and took two knives out of her coat. Plunging them into his body she lifted it up upon the blades then hurled the lifeless corpse across the yard. Seething breaths through her teeth she looked around at the remaining Hordesmen before finally snarling, "Who's next?"

The answer was no one. Everyone immediately dropped their weapons, put their hands in the air and just for good measure took a few steps back. Even though they still outnumbered the rebels, it had become clear that there was no way they could win.

* * *

_You see what I mean about graphic violence. I was hesitant to have Road Queen, my original character, kill an established character but I felt it was necessary in order to fully express the seriousness of her actions. (plus I remembered she had already done so back in Mark of the Serpent when she killed Cesspool) At the same time I didn't want to use a major character just one that the fans knew but wouldn't really miss so Vultak fit the bill. Apologies to anyone who particularly liked him._


	3. Questionable Allies

**Chapter 3 Questionable Allies**

Hordak sat on his throne drumming his fingers impatiently. Finally he turned towards his televiewer and punched in a secure frequency. Frustrated though he was, he was not about to risk this transmission being intercepted. Not by a rebel, but more importantly not by Horde Prime.

A darkened transmission faded into view as Hordak found himself facing the shadow obscured form of his contact. There was enough light to make out his well polished armor and a head of long thick hair but the man's face remained cloaked in darkness, as it had during all their previous conversations. It was hardly a source of comfort to Hordak that he had never actually seen the face of the man he was forming a secret alliance with.

"I've been expecting your call," the shadowy figure said in a voice that was calm and cool but reflected a hint of nobility in its tone. "I take it my man has made the delivery then?"

"Just the opposite," Hordak growled. "He should have been here an hour ago and there's no word or sign form him."

"Patience, Lord Hordak. You knew this was a difficult job even for the master of bandits."

"If this thief's reputation is accurate," Hordak sneered. "I would not be surprised to find he's kept my delivery for himself."

"Not in this case," the other lord said. "He is being well paid for his services and the item you've had him secure is of no real value to him."

"But it would be of value to you," Hordak said. "I'm warning you Strifeton, if I've been double crossed..." before he could finish a lone figure entered the chamber. A strange creature of unknown race and origin, he had the appearance of a humanoid raccoon. Thin gray fur covered his body except for the tips of his feral ears which were black. Additional black stripes ran along the back of his head and black markings surrounded his eyes ironically forming the shape of a bandit's mask. He was wearing a long purple cape and his armor was adorned with various jewels and precious gems, mementos of his past successes.

"You see," Strifeton said calmly with a hint of pleasure. "When you need something stolen there is no one better suited for the job, than Rac-Con!"

"I trust he has what I require," Hordak said.

Rac-Con held out his hand showing a simple rolled up scroll, "I got it but I don't know what all the fuss is about."

"You're being well paid for acquiring it," Hordak said. "That is all that need concern you."

"Speaking of which," Rac-Con sneered, "you have my payment?"

"First I want to be sure I am truly getting what I am paying for," Hordak sneered back holding out his hand for the scroll. Rac-Con glanced at the televiewer screen but Strifeton simply nodded so he tossed the parchment over. Hordak unrolled the scroll and examined it for a moment."

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" Strifeton asked finally. Hordak said nothing but pressed a button on his throne. A small hole opened in the floor and a pedestal rose up holding a bag full of red gems.

"I would think robbing from Horde Prime himself would warrant more than a few rubies," Strifeton said, though his tone indicated more curiosity than displeasure.

"They're not rubies," Hordak said simply.

Rac-Con picked up one of the jewels and ran a knife over its surface without leaving a mark. "Pure red Etherian diamonds," he declared. "One of the rarest gems in the galaxy!"

"But well worth the price," Hordak said. "Soon Prime will be crushed and I will be supreme Horde Emperor."

"If and when that happens," Strifeton sneered, his voice turning deadly serious, "I'll expect you to hold true to our treaty."

"Your empire will be safe from Horde interference," Hordak agreed. "Provided of course that you don't try anything yourself!"

Strifeton let out a laugh that would send shivers down the spine of the bravest men. "My dear Hordak, if I wanted to betray you, you would already be dead. Isn't that right my friend?"

At first Hordak wasn't sure if Strifeton was talking to him or Rac-Con, but as it turned out it was neither. Suddenly the ruthless leader felt a scaly hand clamp around his neck. Then before his startled eyes a large humanoid lizard shimmered into view beside him.

"I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting my chief assassin," Strifeton cackled. "Hordak allow me to present Furcifor, or as we've come to call him, Killer Chameleon!"

Hordak couldn't believe his eyes. Had Killer Chameleon been right beside him the whole time or had he slipped in unnoticed in the last few minutes? Either way it was clear the reptilian assassin's camouflage abilities allowed him to become practically invisible.

"I'd advise you to think carefully about who you choose to double cross," Strifeton said. "As you can see, I can easily have you eliminated any time I wish."

"And what's more," Killer Chameleon hissed, "no one would ever know the difference." With that he changed again and suddenly Hordak found himself staring into his own face! "No one!" he said again, mimicking Hordak's voice perfectly.

Hordak nodded in full understanding. Killer Chameleon released his grip, transformed back into his true form (at least Hordak assumed it was his real form, who could be sure?) and he and Rac-Con calmly exited the chamber. Strifeton gave an almost mocking salute then ended the transmission leaving Hordak alone and questioning if he had made the right decision in this alliance.

* * *

"Reina we need to talk," Adora said once they had returned to Bright Moon and were away from any prying ears.

"Tough shit," Road Queen snapped.

Adora was not about to let it drop so easily. "What the hell happened out there today?"

"Things went south, it happens. We got out alive and rescued the prisoners, most of them anyway."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Adora glared. "What was with that savage killing?"

"I told you there would be killing and you agreed to let me handle things my way," Road Queen snarled. "If you intend to give me a lecture about not killing the enemy then save your breath cause I don't want to hear it."

"I've seen you kill before in combat and I've let it go," Adora said. "I don't approve of it, but I respect that in a fight you're acting in defense. But what I saw today was nothing short of cold blooded savagery!"

"They reap what they sow," Road Queen said with a shrug. "If they're going to behave like monsters then I'm going to slaughter them like monsters."

"That's not the way of the Rebellion."

"Well it should be!" Road Queen yelled. "I've played it your way for five years and it's got me nowhere! I'm though being merciful! Five years Adora. FIVE YEARS! You swore to me when I joined the Rebellion that we would find my brother and I'm no closer now then I was then!"

"Are you saying it's my fault we haven't found Theydon yet?" Adora asked in shock.

"In a way yes!" Road Queen shouted. "My brother shouldn't still be a Horde prisoner, because there shouldn't be any Horde prisons! The war should be over by now!"

"Look Reina, we all want this war to end but..."

"Then start taking this seriously Adora! That's why the Horde keeps plaguing us. It's because they aren't afraid of us!"

"We're not going to reclaim Etheria through terror."

"I'm not talking about that," Reina groaned. "I'm talking about the fact that the Rebellion seldom if ever actually kills anyone. The Horde knows this. They know that when they engage us they may walk away with some minor injuries but they will live to see another day. Meanwhile they do not extend us the same courtesy. The war's never going to end because you aren't taking steps to bring it to an end."

"What do you think this whole Rebellion is about?" Adora snapped in anger.

"You tell me," Road Queen said calmly. "Not counting robots, when was the last time you stopped a Hordesman for good. How many times have you made sure they would never be able to threaten anyone ever again."

Adora said nothing. What could she say?

"It's never happened has it?" Reina asked firmly. "If you keep letting the Horde walk away from our encounters then they are just going to keep coming back over and over."

Adora drew her sword and held it before Road Queen. "This is the Sword of _Protection_! It was not meant to kill.

Road Queen looked at Adora as though she had lost her mind. "It's a fucking sword! Of course it was meant for killing!"

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about this Reina," Adora said. "This is the way we do things in the Rebellion. You knew that when you agreed to join us."

"Whoa! Hold it right there princess!" Road Queen roared. "It was you who recruited me remember? I was all set to go off on my own but you insisted I stay. You convinced me my place was with the Rebellion, knowing full well what I was like and how I dealt with my enemies. So don't go coming to me now with this non-conformist bullshit. You can either accept me in the Rebellion as I am, or you can't and I'll leave."

"I don't want you to go away," Adora sighed. "But I can't have you acting like a cold blooded killer either."

"Well you're going to have to make a choice, you can't have it both ways."

"Try to see it from my point of view," Adora said, taking a new approach. "It's not just the current rebels I need to worry about. What we do and the way we act will shape the future of Etheria for generations to come. We need to set a positive example so that those who inherit the world form us will live in peace, free from the evils of war."

"You make a good point," Road Queen nodded, "but for me not you."

"Huh?"

"Just how much are you thinking about the future? You've just gotten married, after years of going steady, so you must have put at least some thought into starting a family."

"Well... yes... a little."

"So tell me, are you planning on bringing a child into a world ravaged by war? If not how long were you planning on waiting?" Adora's face fell and Road Queen paused to let her words truly sink in. "End it Adora," she said finally. "For your future children. End this war."

"What do you suggest?" Adora snapped. "That I just walk into the Fright Zone and cut Hordak's head off?"

"With She-Ra's power you could do it," Road Queen scoffed.

"Even if I would do such a thing, Horde Prime would just replace him," Adora moaned.

"Yeah, well you've already blown what will probably be your only chance to take him out," Road Queen smirked. "Remember that? I still can't believe you and He-Man just threw Prime's ship back into space instead of killing or at least capturing him. You could have ended it all right then and there. Do you even want this war to be over?"

"Of course I do," Adora shouted. "But I'm not going to become like my enemies to do it."

"Like your enemies?" Road Queen gasped. "This is what I'm like. Is this why you can't accept me the way I am?"

"Hey, right now you're the one trying to change me!" Adora yelled. "Looks like neither of us can accept the other's way of doing things."

"Well then," Road Queen snapped, "maybe it's time we went our separate ways and we'll just see who actually makes a difference in the world!"

Adora opened her mouth to tell Road Queen that was fine with her, but never got the words out. It was a lucky thing because she didn't really feel that way, she was simply so angry at the moment that she would have spoken without thinking. Therefore it was quite fortunate happenstance that their argument was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a shimmering beam of colors.

"Light Hope? What is it?"

"Adora, I need you to come to the Crystal Castle right away," Light Hope said in a voice that was unusually softer than normal. "There is an important matter I must discuss with you in person."

"I'm on my way," Adora said. After the image of Light Hope faded away Adora turned back to Road Queen. "We'll continue this discussion later."

"Maybe, maybe not," she snorted. "Don't be surprised if I'm gone when you get back."

* * *

After gathering her steed Spirit and transforming into She-Ra and Swift Wind Adora flew off towards the Crystal Castle. It was a quiet flight as she was lost in her thoughts and Swift Wind thought better than to disturb her. He could tell something was bothering her but she would talk about it when she was ready.

She-Ra had a lot on her mind. Her argument with Road Queen had struck deep. There was no question that it had done serious damage to their friendship. Perhaps even irreversible damage. After everything they had gone through together she really didn't want to throw it all away over one argument. But the worst part, the part that really hurt her deep inside, was that she had to admit maybe Reina was right.

In particular She-Ra thought hard about what she had said concerning future children. She didn't think it would be right to bring a child into a war torn world. But could she put her life on hold until peace had been achieved? She wanted a family. She was ready to become a mother. Was it selfish to think that after all she had done for Etheria, she deserved a little happiness? Angella had an entire kingdom to rule and she found time to raise a family.

...and King Micha was was constantly away and Glimmer consistently in battle.

She-Ra sighed and absentmindedly stroked Swift Wind's mane. Even Swifty had managed to find the time to have a child.

...who he would frequently not see for weeks at a time. She-Ra sighed. There was no denying it, war could tear families apart. But did that mean she shouldn't even try? Despite the hardship, wasn't it worth the effort?

She-Ra was shaken from her thoughts when Swift Wind came to a sudden stop outside the Crystal Castle. Normally Light Hope would mystically remove the enormous gemstone that covered the castle's only entrance, granting her access. However it stood there now blocking her from entering.

"Light Hope?," she called out. "I'm here. Please open the castle gate."

The crystal began to fade away then came back, then flickered in and out before finally disappearing, opening the passage.

She-Ra was disturbed by this odd turn of events but tried not to let it panic her. Quickly she made her way to Light Hope's chamber. The energy being shone up out of the pool which seemed to spawn him, but like the crystal he too was slower than normal and flickered in and out. Even his rainbow glow was noticeably fainter and dimmer.

"Welcome She-Ra," he said softly. "I appreciate you answering my summons, though it seems you are troubled by something."

"I had a fight with Reina before you called me," She-Ra explained. "I'm worried that the constant state of war and lack of progress in the search for her brother is affecting her in a very negative way. She's become more aggressive and brutal in battle and when not fighting she's withdrawn and aloof."

"We each deal with hardships in our own ways," Light Hope offered. "I understand your concern for a friend, but the best you can do is try to offer a helping hand. Do not force it upon her though. She must reach out and take it herself."

"I don't suppose you've had any luck in searching for her brother," She-Ra said. "That might help calm her down some."

"Alas no," Light Hope sighed. "Actually, that is part of the reason I summoned you. I did not mention it before because I did not wish to needlessly concern you. Particularly around your wedding, of which I again offer my heartfelt congratulations and well wishes. Now however there I must inform you that for the past several months I have noticed my powers growing steadily weaker."

"Which explains the incident at the entrance and, forgive me for saying so, your less than glorious appearance," She-Ra nodded. "Do you have any idea what's causing it?"

"I have carefully considered and analyzed all possibilities and I regret to say there is only one conclusion."

She-Ra cringed at the tone in which he spoke. "You make it sound like nothing can be done about it."

"There is not," said Light Hope sadly. "That which causes my power to fade is something that not even your powers can hope to overcome."

"I have to try!"

"No my friend, you do not understand," Light Hope insisted. "You truly cannot stop this. I asked you to come here, not to help me stop the loss of my power, but so I could inform you of my condition and ask a favor."

"A favor? Light Hope, what's happening?"

"She-Ra... I'm dying."


	4. Facing the Future

**Chapter 4: Facing the Future**

She-Ra gasped in shock and her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Dying? You can't be dying!"

"I can and I am," Light Hope said in a disturbingly relaxed tone.

"How could this be happening" She-Ra shouted. "Who could have done this to you and how? There has to be a way to reverse this!"

"She-Ra please, calm yourself."

"How can I be calm? You just told me someone or something is killing you!"

Light Hope spoke slowly and steadily, trying to console her. "No, that is not what I said. I told you that I am dying. No one is responsible. This is not some villain attack my friend. I am dying of natural causes."

She-Ra seemed to calm down a bit but she was still understandably shaken. "But you're a being of pure light and energy. How can you be dying of natural causes. Energy can't be destroyed."

"But it can dissipate," Light Hope explained. "I understand that to a being such as yourself, looking on me it is easy to assume I am immortal. That I will always be present. That is not the case however. Though as an energy being I live a life that lasts for centuries, just as the stars in the sky eventually burn themselves out, so too is my time limited."

She-Ra said nothing for a long time. Light Hope's words had helped her understand nevertheless it was hard to accept. Light Hope had been there for her almost from the start of her time with the Rebellion. He was a close friend, a confidant, and wise mentor figure. Imagining a life without his presence anymore was something that she just couldn't wrap her mind around.

"You are certain there is no way to avoid this," she said.

"I am," Light Hope said. "In truth I have cheated death once already when I became as I am. Long ago I had a body. I was of a race very similar to your own. I watched over Etheria, protecting it with all my power. As I grew old though my strength and abilities began to slow. Enemies were quick to take advantage of this. When I became mortally wounded in battle I had my allies help me to transform my essence into the form you have always known me in. As such I was able to continue to watch over Etheria. But even then I knew that this would not sustain me forever. There is no way for me to return to the flesh, nor is there another form I can take. When my energy finally burns out I will pass on.

She-Ra wiped her eyes which were tearing up and finally asked. "How much time do you have left?"

"I cannot be certain," Light Hope replied after a thought. "It may be a few weeks or I might hold out for several months yet. I am relatively sure however that I will not survive the year."

She-Ra sat down on the castle floor as her legs no longer would support her. "I can't believe this. It just doesn't seem right."

"Do not pity me She-Ra," Light Hope said softly. "I have lived a long and fulfilling life. My only real regret is that I was not able to help you see an end to this war. Though perhaps in my death there is a way I can achieve that."

"What do you mean"

"When I go the Crystal Castle will be without a keeper. I have no heir, no successor to take over my position after I depart this world. That is the reason I have asked you to come here today."

"You want me to help you find someone to take your place?" She-Ra asked.

Light Hope actually laughed at this. "Do not be so modest She-Ra. I have already found my successor. I would like you to replace me as keeper of the castle."

"What?"

"Consider this my last will and test and testament," Light Hope said. "I leave everything I have and own to you. The Crystal Castle would be yours to live in and with it the mystical powers therein would be at your disposal."

She-Ra couldn't believe her ears. "You're serious. Why me? Surely there must be someone better suited for such a responsibility."

"I can think of no one more worthy," Light Hope said firmly. "You have already proved yourself as Etheria's protector Having the power of the castle at your disposal would only serve to aid you in that endeavor. You would be able to watch over and communicate with the entire planet, and all the hidden knowledge contained in these mystic walls would be yours."

"But how can I protect Etheria from here?"

"You would not be bound and unable to leave the castle," Light Hope explained. "The only reason I remain here at all times is that I lack a physical body to depart with. Becoming keeper of the castle would not turn you into an energy being. You will stay as you are just with more power at your disposal. Trust me She-Ra you have nothing to loose and stand only to gain from this."

"But, what about my family?"

"The castle will be your home She-Ra. You're family is welcome to live here with you. In fact, this would be a good place to raise your children. Within the castle walls they would be safely shielded from the war outside. You would need not worry about them falling victim to the Horde."

"That's true," She-Ra said. "But I was also thinking about after the war. You know my ultimate goal is to return to my family on Eternia once the war with the Horde is finished."

"When that time comes you may choose someone else to watch over the castle in your absence, Once the war is over it will be safe to leave the castle without a warrior guardian but as long as the Horde is present I would feel better knowing you are here to protect it."

"This is all happening so fast," She-Ra said rubbing her forehead. "I'm not sure I can do this. I need time to think. And I should really talk to Sea Hawk, my husband, about this. My decision would affect both of our lives."

"Of course," Light Hope agreed. "This is a heavy burden to put upon you so suddenly. By all means take some time to consider my offer. Just let me know your decision as soon as possible. If you decide to accept my offer I would like to have time to properly train you in the ways of the castle before I pass on. I want you to know though that this offer is a request only. I cannot and would not ever force you to do this. I don't want you to feel you have any obligation to me."

She-Ra nodded though despite what he said she did feel somewhat obligated to honor his final wishes. After all he had done for her and the Rebellion how could she refuse?

"Etheria is approaching a change of generations," Light Hope said. "No matter what happens, you and your children will determine the future. The choice is yours."

* * *

Shadow Weaver floated her way into Hordak's chamber, moving slowly so as not to spill from the goblet in her hands. Hordak did not seem to notice her presence but remained sitting hunched over a table on which he had spread out the scroll Rac-Con had stolen for him. 

"Lord Hordak, I have your..." she began but stopped as she suddenly noticed that Hordak was not lost in study as she had initially thought. Rather his eyes were shut and his breath was slow and steady with an occasional nasal snort.

_Asleep in the middle of the day?_ Shadow Weaver thought. _That's not like him. Perhaps he's worse off than he led me to believe. _She was about to wake him when her eyes fell upon the scroll.

_This is... _she set the goblet down and examined the parchment closer. _It cannot be. How could he have acquired it?_

"I don't appreciate you prying into my affairs Weaver," Hordak said slowly in a low tone. Weaver backed up with a start as Hordak stretched slightly and cricked his neck. Clearly he had been asleep a moment ago, therefore she decided to defend herself before he was fully awake and alert enough to strike out with any punishment.

"I did not mean to intrude Lord Hordak. I simply was bringing you your medicinal potion and couldn't help but notice that which you had been studying."

Hordak nodded and took a drink from the potion before saying anything. "Luckily, this is nothing I feel I need keep secret from you. You already know of my plans for Horde Prime and have yet to give me any indication that you plan to betray me to him. Nevertheless, I would advise you not to speak to anyone else about what you see before you. If word somehow reached Prime that this was now in my possession his wrath would rain down upon us all most swiftly."

Shadow Weaver gulped. "Then I was right? That really is the genuine prophecy? Not some recreation or decoy?"

"Yes," Hordak grinned. "This is indeed the actual prophecy. The original parchment upon which was recorded the foreshadowed means at which Horde Prime will meet his ultimate fate."

"But how did you come to have it?" Shadow Weaver asked in awe. Horde Prime keeps it in a location no one knows about and has fakes made up to deceive any would be thieves."

"Yes, it was most difficult and expensive to come by," Hordak admitted. "It took weeks just to learn of its location then I had to find someone who could go in and get it for me. Fortunately, I was able to take advantage of my recent secret alliance with Lord Strifeton to that end."

"A dangerous gamble if I may say so,"Shadow Weaver cautioned. "Strifeton is quite crafty and not to be trusted."

Hordak shrugged. "I would never completely trust someone who overthrew his king just to keep a man he hated from marrying the king's daughter. Still, as crafty and sinister as he is, Strifeton does consider himself something of a nobleman among villains. His word is his bond and he has pledged to support me and not Prime, provided the Horde makes no attempt to conquer his empire."

"You may actually want to keep up your end of the bargain there," Shadow Weaver muttered. "People you betray have a nasty habit of causing no end of problems for us."

"If you're referring to Skeletor, I plan on dealing with him permanently in due time."

"Yes there's him. And there's Road Queen. I trust you heard about what happened earlier today."

Hordak nodded. "Vultak was not a huge loss, but it could very well be someone important next time. And considering I've had Dragstor searching for years with no luck, I think it's safe to say we are never going to find her brother so she's not about to let up."

"Honestly I think it's safe at this point to say he's dead."

"Do you want to be the one to tell Road Queen that?"

"So getting back to the prophecy," Shadow Weaver said, quickly changing the subject, "I fail to see why you needed to get the original scroll. You already know what it says don't you?"

"I had to be sure of the exact original wording," Hordak said before swallowing the rest of his potion. "As I had come to suspect, my initial interpretation was not entirely accurate. It seems there is a different way for me to bring it about."

"Excellent!" Shadow Weaver gloated. "Does that mean we can finally stop holding back and get rid of Adora once and for all?"

Hordak said nothing but merely glared at Shadow Weaver with displeasure while crushing the metal goblet in his bare hand.

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

"He's really dying?" Sea Hawk asked in shock. 

Adora sighed and nodded. Upon returning from the Crystal Castle she had gone straight to speak with him about the situation at hand. She hadn't told anyone else the grim news yet and had not even spoken to anyone she passed in the hallways of Bright Moon. Not even Road Queen, who had apparently decided not to leave after all. Though, judging by the look on her face, she was still angry and riled up from their argument earlier.

"What should I do Hawk? Adora asked. I didn't feel right making this decision without consulting you since it would shape the future of our family."

"I'll support any decision you make," Hawk said. "but if you really want my opinion I say you should agree to his request."

"You came to that decision rather fast," Adora said. "Any particular reason?"

"Well, aside from the fact that Light Hope is a good friend and we should respect his last wishes, he's right. Having the power of the Crystal Castle at your command would prove an asset in the war against the Horde. That's not to say we stand to benefit from Light Hope's death, of course. No his passing will prove a major blow to us all. The loss of his wisdom and guidance will prove most tragic, but as there is no way to avoid it, the least we can do is carry on his legacy. If you become his successor then in a way Light Hope will continue to live on through you."

Adora stared at her new husband with a look of awe and admiration. "I'm impressed Hawk. I didn't realize you could be so deep and philosophical."

"I have my moments," Hawk laughed.

"I'm still having my doubts though," Adora sighed. "It's not so much that I don't think I should do this, it's I don't know if I _can_. Reina's right, I do have trouble facing the future."

Sea Hawk sat down on the bed beside Adora and began gently rubbing her shoulders in a relaxing massage. "Then let's not think about the future for a while. Put it off till tomorrow. Tonight let's just think about the present."

"What do you mean?"

"Not to sound selfish, but here we are a newlywed couple and we haven't really had any time alone together in days. Just for one night can we forget everything else? No thoughts of war and death. No worries about the future, let's just concentrate on here and now."

As Hawk spoke his voice got slower and softer. He leaned in closer and closer to Adora until finally their lips met. Adora didn't resist but let him kiss her. Then slowly but steadily she fell deeper into it, kissing back with uninhibited passion.

Within moments all thoughts of the day's events vanished from their minds. There was no thought given to what awaited them in the future. There was only the here and now. There was only that moment. And the moment was wonderful.

* * *

"These were the only volunteers?" Hordak snorted in displeasure. 

"You're asking them to intentionally go up against She-Ra but not destroy her," Shadow Weaver shrugged. "I'm surprised you had anyone agree to this lunacy."

Hordak sneered at her remark but let it slide, partially because he knew she was correct. While he would have liked to have more warriors come forward, he was lucky to get the three he had. And in all truth the selection was a fine one. Dragstor the cybernetic speed demon, Leech the energy draining abomination, and Mosquitor the voracious blood sucking insectoid.

"You understand what is expected of you," Hordak said firmly. "It is vitally important that I have She-Ra brought to me. Why I need her is classified and I will not tolerate any prying into my private affairs. All you need know is there will be a substantial reward for the one who gets her here , regardless of how you do it. Any questions?"

"Regardlezzzz?" Mosquitor buzzed. "I can zzzzuck her dry then?"

"No!" Hordak shouted. "You are free to use whatever means necessary but I must have her alive and without any permanent damage. Understood?"

All three minions nodded. Though they didn't understand the why, they knew not to tempt the "or else".

"Any other questions" Hordak asked.

"Just one," Dragstor moaned pointing at Mosquitor. "Do I really have to work with this twisted freak?"

"You're not exzzzactly a prizzze yourzzzelf," Mosquitor snapped. The two Hordesmen glared at each other and probably would have exchanged blows had Hordak not shouted at them.

"Enough! I don't care if you work together or on your own. So long as She-Ra is brought to me and does not escape due to your petty bickering!"

Hordak shook his head. He had been afraid of this. Dragstor was one of his best warriors. Vastly powerful, strategically intelligent, and unquestionably loyal. But he did have one fault; he did not get along well with the other Hordesmen. In particular he absolutely hated Mosquitor. The two had gotten off on the wrong foot when they first met and had never gotten past it.

"How about any other rebels?" Leech grumbled.

Hordak nodded. "I really don't care what you do with them. Except of course for Adora. If you encounter her I still want her brought in alive. Otherwise you may use your own discretion. Now go."

The three warriors bowed and exited the room. Once they were gone Shadow Weaver spoke up again.

"So you're really going to go through with this then?"

"I'm not exactly relishing the thought," Hordak muttered. "But it will be well worth it if I can take care of multiple problems at once."

"You know what she's going to say," Weaver said rolling her eyes.

"I am prepared for that eventuality," Hordak said with a slight cough. "Even though the idea is disturbing to even my black heart. I must have an heir."

"I still don't see why her. I would gladly..."

"You do not meet the necessary criteria to fulfill the prophecy," Hordak cut in before coughing again, this time louder. "I must ensure the future of the Horde empire. Even if I am not present for the event, I must make sure Prime meets his fate. While there is still time," he added before lapsing into a long violent coughing fit.

* * *

_In case you didn't guess by the way, Strifeton, Rac-Con, and Killer Chameleon are all original characters. We'll learn more about them later._


	5. Memories at Maspol

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories At Maspol**

It was a quiet day in Maspol. A day much like any other for the small isolated village. Being out in the middle of nowhere it was of no particular interest to the Horde and the inhabitants were free to go about their lives, secure in the knowledge that they were relatively safe from any danger.

The Horde actually had struck here before. However, that had been several years ago and they had not returned since. For a while the fear of their return haunted the people. Eventually though it was concluded that the Horde had already gotten everything they wanted and had no intention of launching another unprovoked attack. In truth this was an accurate assumption... until today.

"What are we doing here of all places?" Leech grumbled to Dragstor as they overlooked the village from a distance.

"Tactical strategy," Dragstor replied. "Even with my speed we could wander all over Etheria looking for She-Ra and never find her. Instead we make her come to us."

"And nothing bringzzz out a hero better than a little random chaozzz " Mosquitor nodded in understanding, though he would never complement Dragstor on his plan.

"Okay, so we attack the villagers and wait for She-Ra to come to the rescue," Leech said. "I got all that, but why this miserable little squaller? This place is nowhere! Wouldn't we be more likely to attract She-Ra if we hit someplace big?"

"No, we'd be more likely to attract the entire rebellion," Dragstor snapped. "We only want She-Ra. If we were to hit someplace like Devlan or Middlepoint it would bring out several rebels for us to handle. She-Ra may not even show up at all."

"I hadn't thought of that," Leech admitted.

"Obviously," Dragstor groaned. "This village is away from Bright Moon and Whispering Woods. We should be free from most rebel interference here. She-Ra on the other hand seems to have an ability to know where there's trouble and show up out of nowhere to stop us."

"So this time we use that to our advantage," Leech nodded. "I see now."

"Zzzo therezzz no other reazzzon you chozzze thizzz plazzze?" Mosquitor buzzed.

"It was the first place that came into my head," Dragstor said. _Though I wonder why_, he thought to himself. _It's not like I've ever been here before. Or have I? I don't seem to remember and yet there's something about the village that draws me in. Something... familiar._

Dragstor shook his head trying to clear his mind. It had been happening more and more over the last few years. Sights and names that he could not recall encountering before would creep into his brain. Were they resurfacing memories or something else? For a while he tried simply ignoring them, believing the past did not matter and only his service to the Horde was important. That didn't last long however.

He had considered informing Hordak but, for reasons he didn't fully understand, had chosen to keep it to himself. If they were memories of his life before he became the warrior he now was there had to be a reason he couldn't recall them before yet now could. His plan for luring out She-Ra was solid enough, but perhaps his subconscious had an alternate motive in bringing him here. Perhaps in this place, he might find some answers.

"I'm going to move in first and scout around," Dragstor said.

"What for?" Leech slobbered. "You just said we wouldn't run into any rebels out here."

"No, I said we were less likely to," Dragstor steamed, blowing a gust of exhaust from his respirator mask into Leech's face. "Besides I want to get a feel for the lay of the land. Especially if someone besides She-Ra shows up."

"Who elzzz could make it out here zzzo quickly?" Mosquitor scoffed.

Dragstor turned, gave him an all knowing stare and said simply, "Road Queen."

Both Leech and Mosquitor shuddered at the thought, which made Dragstor grin beneath his mask. In spite of her reputation, unlike the other Hordesmen he did not fear Road Queen. In fact he had a deep respect for her. It didn't bother him that she had ruthlessly slaughtered Vultak As he saw it, if the fool had been stupid enough to anger her to that point, then he got what he deserved.

"You sound almost as if you want to run into her," Leech said.

"She still owes me a rematch," Dragstor shrugged, then took off before either could offer a rebuttal. That was only partially true. After Road Queen had narrowly beaten him in a race, Dragstor had immediately challenged her to face him again once he had made some modifications to himself. Her response had been a smiling, "Some other time" but five years had passed and that other time had never come. In fact, he had not personally encountered her since then. There was another reason he wanted to meet her again however.

_These visions, _he thought._ These feelings, the strange memories._ _All of it started right after I first met that girl. _

Dragstor wasn't sure if there really was a connection or if it were purely coincidental timing but he was determined to find out.

* * *

Adora stretched and gave a slight yawn as the sunlight poured into her window. She had not slept so well in a long time. Sea Hawk had been right, their night to themselves was just what she had needed to help clear her mind of the multiple problems the previous day had dropped on her. Although she was not looking forward to it, she did find that she felt better prepared to face them now.

Sea Hawk sat on the edge of the bed pulling on his boots. Sensing her movement he turned and smiled at his new bride.

"Good morning beautiful," he grinned. "Have a good night?"

"You know it," she smiled back. "It's too bad it has to end."

"Oh don't worry, they'll be others," Sea Hawk chuckled. "Meanwhile it's almost time for breakfast."

"Could you hand me my clothes then?" Adora asked. "I don't think it would be good protocol for the Rebellion's leader to show up naked at the table."

Sea Hawk laughed and passed Adora her outfit. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well sometime today I'm going to head over to the Crystal Castle and let Light Hope know I've made up my mind," Adora said as she got dressed.

"And what have you decided?"

"To honor his last wishes," she said. "You were right. There's no real reason to refuse. Of course I'll have to find the appropriate time to break the news to the rest of the Rebellion. Arrangements will have to be made. We need to decide who if anyone should be informed of the castle's location so I can be contacted there."

Sea Hawk nodded, "There are other matters to consider. I mean how do we do this and keep your secret? Do we tell everyone that Light Hope left the castle to Adora or to She-Ra? The logical choice would be She-Ra since officially she's the one who goes to Light Hope for help. In fact I don't think it's ever been indicated that Adora knows the castle's location."

Adora paused considering this. Almost no one, rebel or otherwise, knew the location of the Crystal Castle. Even most of those who knew the secret of her double identity had not been informed. Ironically Flutterina did not know Adora was She-Ra but did know the castle's location. She-Ra had taken her there once when she thought it necessary to save her life. Kowl knew both secrets as did He-Man. Road Queen knew as well, but not because Adora had intended to tell her. Reina had followed her there one time without her knowing. It was at that point they had promised to stop keeping secrets from each other.

Adora paused in her thoughts as Road Queen entered her mind. She hadn't spoken with her since their argument the previous day. She had gotten over her anger and could only hope the quick tempered biker had had time to cool down as well.

"The first thing I need to do today is patch things up with Reina," Adora said.

"She's probably already at breakfast," Sea Hawk suggested. "I still can't understand how that girl can eat so much and maintain such a small figure."

"Everything about Road Queen involves speed," Adora shrugged. "It only makes sense she'd have a high metabolism too."

Sea Hawk had been wrong though. When they arrived at the dining hall Road Queen was not there. Adora waited but she still did not arrive. In fact it seemed no one had seen her since yesterday. Adora began to get nervous and decided to go looking for her friend, praying that she had not decided to leave the Rebellion after all.

The more she searched in vain the more that fear grew. Finally Adora raced out into the courtyard and her heart sank as she saw Road Queen's bike was gone. Slowly and sadly she went back to the main hall. Sea Hawk approached her and offered a piece of fruit but she no longer had any appetite.

"I can't let it end like this," she said firmly. "I'm not about to throw away five years of friendship over one stupid argument. We were both partly wrong and partly right. I have to tell her that at least."

"If we can just figure out where she is you can go talk to her," Sea Hawk said. "Normally I'd suggest asking Light Hope to find her, but knowing his condition I'm hesitant to place the burden on him."

"No, but that gives me an idea," Adora said with a smile and set off quickly on a new search. This time she found who she was looking for quickly.

"Peekablue! I need to ask you for a favor."

Peekablue turned from where she was talking with Castaspella, surprised by the urgency in Adora's voice. "What is it Adora?"

"Road Queen's gone and I think it may be partly my fault," Adora explained. "We had a rather heated argument yesterday after..well..."

Both Castaspella and Peekablue nodded. "We've heard about what happened with Vultak." Casta said.

"I know Reina does not hesitate to kill in battle," Peekablue added, "but I must say I'm surprised by this kind of behavior from her."

"So was I," Adora admitted. "But now that I've had time to calm down and reflect I realize it wasn't really her fault. You both know how long Reina's been trying to get her brother back. Well she really thought she had found him this time and when she didn't those years of pent up rage just exploded out of her."

"If only she'd open up more, we could help her through this," Castaspella sighed.

Adora sighed in turn, "She did open up to me. And instead of helping her I pushed her away out of shock and anger. I need to bring her back before she's gone for good."

"You need me to find her so you can set things right," Peekablue nodded in understanding.

"Yes please," Adora said. "Reina's too good a friend to loose . Especially over something like this. I have to at least try to get her back."

"Of course," Peekablue said, closing her eyes and concentrating. The mystic feathers that adorned her back spread out and the "eye" patterns on them lit up one after another as she performed her clairvoyant search.

"I've found her," she said at last. "She's on the move, headed for the village of Maspol. I believe she intends to stop there, but I'm not sure for how long."

"Maspol is pretty far from here," Sea Hawk groaned. "It'll take hours to get there!"

"I can help there," Castaspella said. "My magic will get us all there before she even arrives."

"That's good Casta," Adora said. "Only, well, I think maybe I should go alone. Some of the things we need to talk about are kind of a private matter." Her eyes drifted to Sea Hawk and he got the message. They needed to be able to talk without worrying about Adora's secret which neither Castaspella nor Peekablue knew about.

"Reina's only ever been comfortable opening up to Adora," he said. "Our presence might cause her to withdraw and be harder to talk to. Still, maybe at least I should tag along too. I don't like the idea of you being so far from the Rebellion."

"I'll be all right," Adora assured him. "Maspol is far from Horde territory too. There shouldn't be any trouble. And even if there is, Road Queen will be there too. She may be mad at me right now but her anger towards the Horde is much greater. No Hordesman in his right mind would want to take her on."

* * *

Dragstor moved through the village swiftly and silently. Anyone he came close to perceived him only as a brief gust of wind and he was gone before they could suspect otherwise. He was being careful to avoid detection as he was not yet ready to announce his presence. It was only a matter of time before Leech and Mosquitor would catch up and start raising havoc so he needed to take advantage of what time he had to investigate this strangely familiar place.

For the most part it was a simple feeling of being accustomed to the sights. The everyday status where you see something all the time and don't think twice about it. Except as far as he could tell he had never seen any of it in his life. Suddenly Dragstor felt himself inexplicably drawn to an old abandoned building. It looked as though it had not been occupied in years but was still preserved, as though someone had gone to keep it in the exact state it had been in long ago.

Entering the structure he found it to be a sort of combination vehicle garage and laboratory. Various tools and engine parts lay strewn about. To the side was a table containing several beakers and tubes some still holding chemicals and other liquids. As Dragstor picked up a beaker he suddenly felt another vision entering his mind. There was a time when he would have struggled to block it out, but not anymore.

Now he relaxed his mind and let what he hoped was a memory surface. It had become clear to him that fighting them was useless and it would better serve him to open himself up fully to them. Only then might he finally gain some answers.

_"This hyper fuel is our ticket to success! I'm trusting you with the secret formula, but you have to promise me, no matter what happens, you will never reveal it to anyone else. Okay?"_

_"If you say so Speedy. I'll keep it secret. I promise."_

Not much help there. Dragstor had heard about a supposed hyper fuel years ago. The Horde had spent much time and effort trying to uncover it but with no success. Obviously he didn't know it. Or could it be he had known it once and forgotten? It was a young girl's voice in his head promising to keep the secret. Now that he thought about it, he remembered that Road Queen was believed to use such a fuel.

Dragstor scoffed and left the building. Once again his visions had apparently lead back to Road Queen. He was more convinced than ever that she held the key to unlocking the mystery of these strange experiences. He was going to have to face her again that was all there was to it.

Dragstor's mind was so focused on Road Queen that now in addition to voices in his head he was having hallucinations and actually seeing her before him. He paused. With a shock Dragstor realized that he was not hallucinating and Road Queen was indeed here in the village! Quickly he ducked out of sight. Thankfully she had not seen him. Her focus it seemed was entirely on a small monument nearby.

A few villagers were standing around the monument seemingly in prayer. They were thrown into shock at seeing her and most stepped away cautiously. Ignoring them Road Queen slowly reached into her coat. At this a mother gasped and pulled her child back ready to protect it, but instead of a weapon Road Queen produced a small bouquet of flowers then knelt down, laid them by the monument and bowed her head sadly.

Though he was too far away to read the inscription on the stone, Dragstor now realized the monument was some kind of memorial. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the child who had been pulled back in fear approach Road Queen and ask, "Did you know someone here?"

"I knew almost all of them," Road Queen nodded. "I used to live here. I was there when it happened, when the Horde came and killed them for no reason. You're too young to remember, but I won't ever forget. Though sometimes I wish I could."

Dragstor sneered at the irony. Here he was struggling to regain his memories and she wanted to loose her own. He wanted to be angry but when he looked again he saw tears running down her face and suddenly his anger was replaced by pity. With it came yet another memory. This time he closed his eyes and concentrated. Not only did he hear the voices in his head but he saw images as well. A young girl was sitting next to a hover bike crying.

_"Don't be such a sore looser. You almost had me that time."_

_"No I didn't! I'll never do it! Why? Why can't I beat you? Why can't you let me win once in a while?"_

_"What good would that do? It's not a real victory if someone hands it to you. Whenever you loose it motivates you to try harder the next time. There's no real accomplishment if I take that away from you. I want you to always try harder, to be the absolute best you can be. Promise me you'll never give up. That you'll keep going until you're the best there is."_

_"Okay... I promise. Someday I'm going to be the best in Etheria. I won't give up until I've beaten you."_

_"That's my girl."_

_"I love you brother."_

_"I love you too sweetie."_

What did that mean? It certainly didn't seem like something he would remember at all. It didn't fit his personality one bit. He could see it fitting Road Queen perhaps but not him. Was he somehow picking up her memories? He grunted in frustration. He felt -correctly- that the answer should be obvious to him, but he simply couldn't put the pieces together. Whenever he tried it literally made his head hurt.

What Dragstor had no way of knowing was that during the process that made him the cybernetic warrior he now was Hordak had implanted special electrodes in his brain that not only erased his memories, but continually acted to keep them suppressed. Hordak feared that should Dragstor's memories ever resurface the warrior would instantly turn on him. The electrodes had been so overstressed by the sheer volume of resurfacing memories lately that they had begun to short out. It would take only the right trigger to break through and open his mind fully. As of yet though, he had not found it.

Dragstor had just decided that enough was enough and prepared to move in on Road Queen when a series of loud crashes and screaming caught everyone's attention.

_Those fools!_ Dragstor thought, realizing Leech and Mosquitor had begun their assault. _Couldn't they have waited one more minute?_ Quickly he turned back, hoping there might still be a chance, but Road Queen was gone. The opportunity had slipped away.

* * *

Adora had anticipated the possibility that her sudden appearance might startle someone, but she had not expected to nearly get run over by a screaming mob the moment she arrived in Maspol.

"Whoa! What's going on?" she shouted. No one seemed willing to answer but instead pushed and shoved their way past in a panic. Adora soon discovered the reason as a familiar buzzing sound began to grow among the sounds of the fleeing villagers. Heading towards the noise, Adora confirmed her fears.

"Mosquitor! Oh is Hawk going to have a fit when he finds out about this," Adora groaned. Fortunately, though she had not intended to need it, she had taken the precaution of bringing her sword along. However, with all the people around, finding a place to slip away and transform was going to be a difficult task.

Mosquitor walked through the village slowly, firing his gun at seemingly random targets and smashing things with his fist when he was close enough. There appeared to be no reason or purpose behind his assault, just random acts of chaos. Adora noticed this with suspicion. Although they were ruthless and heartless tyrants, the Horde always had purposes behind their attacks. It simply wasn't their style to shoot up a town for no reason.

"Reina must not be here yet," Adora muttered. "Otherwise she'd be blasting his head off by now."

Suddenly Mosquitor grabbed a young woman, stabbed his blood sucking appendage into her back and began drinking away. Adora could see the woman's blood dripping down into Mosquitor's gullet through the bat shaped window in his chest cavity and knew she had to act fast to save the victim.

_No time to transform to She-Ra,_ she thought. _Looks like I'll have to handle this as Adora. _Quickly she threw herself into a flying kick that hit Mosquitor square in the face knocking him off his hostage. Though weakened by the loss of blood, the young woman managed to get to her feet and hurried away.

"Can't I go anywhere without running into you Horde bullies?" Adora scoffed.

"Adora?" Mosquitor buzzed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a question I should be asking you needle nose," Adora snarled. "What do you want with these people?"

"Nothing that concernzzz you. But zzince you're here anyway, Hordak will want uzzz to capture you azzz well."

"Us?" Adora repeated (minus the buzzing sound). Suddenly she realized that it was highly unlikely for Mosquitor to be alone. Before she could react however Leech seized her from behind and started draining her energy. Adora struggled as best she could, but felt herself growing weaker by the second.

"Not too much," Mosquitor cautioned Leech. "Hordak wantzzz her alive. Though I really don't know why," he added.

"Maybe he just wants to deliver the final blow himself," Leech laughed. "Anyway I won't finish her but technically Hordak only said bring her in alive. He didn't say unharmed."

Both of the Hordesmen burst out laughing with sinister pleasure. However, their laughter instantly stopped when a laser blast struck Leech in the back causing him to drop Adora in pain.

"Listen up you disgusting freaks," Road Queen said stepping forward with her gun trained, "I know Adora can be a nauseatingly soft hearted goody two shoes in desperate need of a wake up call to the ways of war, but she's still my best friend and nobody hurts her and gets away with it!"

"Words cannot describe how relived I am to see you," Adora said hurrying over to her as fast as she could in her weakened condition. It was true, not only had Road Queen saved her, but from her words she clearly had not let their argument ruin their friendship either. It had not escaped her notice that Road Queen had called her not only a friend, but her best friend. She almost felt guilty in taking pleasure that Reina had actually chosen not to simply shoot the two Hordesmen dead.

"You can thank me later," Road Queen said, not taking her eyes or aim off of Leech and Mosquitor. "Right now you're in no shape to fight. You'd better get out of here before any more Horde cronies show up."

"I can't leave you alone with them," Adora protested.

"If I was planning to kill them don't you think I would have done it already?" Road Queen hissed low so only she would hear.

"That's not what I meant," Adora said. "I'm worried about your safety not theirs."

At this Road Queen actually turned to her. Then after a moment she grinned and said in a more relaxed tone, "Don't worry, I can look after myself. Besides, I'm pretty sure She-Ra will be showing up in a minute or two." Adora of course understood the hidden message and moved off to find a place to transform. The energy Leech had drained would be revitalized by the magic of Grayskull once she changed.

Once she was gone Road Queen focused on the two Horde warriors fully. Mosquitor had started to move to try an attack but Reina was more than fast enough to spot this and train her gun accordingly.

"You don't really want to try that," she snickered. "I'm offering you two a choice here. You can surrender peacefully and become prisoners of Bright Moon and the Rebellion. That's as merciful as I'm going to get. The alternative is I send you to join Vultak in hell. I know you Horde bastards are used to us letting you run back to the Fright Zone in shame, but that's not gonna happen this time. Death or imprisonment are your only options."

"Actually there'zzzz a third option," Mosquitor snickered.

"And that izzz?" Road Queen asked, mocking his buzzing voice.

"Take away your gun and kill you."

Road Queen scoffed, "There's no way you could move fast enough to pull that off."

"We can't," Leech grinned, "But he can."

In a signature burst of wind that indicated the presence of a fast moving object, Road Queen felt her gun wrested from her grip. The momentum spun her around slightly throwing her off balance for a moment. Shaking her head to regain her senses, she found herself face to face with Dragstor. She was only moderately surprised as she knew instantly only he could have moved fast enough to get the best of her, but was not anticipating his presence.

"I'd expect this kind of behavior from those assholes," she sneered, "but not from you. I actually respected you."

"The respect I have for you is the only thing keeping you alive at this point," Dragstor countered.

"Unfortunately for you," Leech slobbered as he seized Road Queen before she could react, "the rest of the Horde does not hold you in such high regard."

"Wait," Dragstor shouted as Leech began sucking the energy out of Road Queen. "Don't kill her! I have some questions I want her to answer first."

"Well then you'd better ask quickly," Leech chuckled, showing no signs of letting up.

Dragstor's eyes narrowed and his hands began to clench into fists. Advancing on Leech menacingly he snarled, "I said I want her alive!"

"I think you should do what he says," an all too familiar voice said.

"She-Ra!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Dragstor muttered. "This is what we wanted."

"I don't know what you're up to," She-Ra said firmly. "But if you don't release Road Queen and leave this village right now you'll have me to deal with."

"That'zzzz the idea!" Mosquitor laughed and charged straight at her.

_Is he kidding?_ She-Ra thought, not at all concerned by the head on attack. As Mosquitor thrust his head forward to stab her with his spear like nose, She-Ra simply caught it before it reached her body and swung the villain around a few times before letting go and sending him crashing into a stack of barrels. As she turned her attention back to the others however she was struck in the front, then the back the the front again. Though she hadn't seen it, she quickly realized that Dragstor had used his speed to deliver a trio of blows.

"It will take more than that to stop me," She-Ra said reaching for her sword, only to discover it was missing. Dragstor now held the weapon in his hand. The blows had merely been a distraction.

"Unlike these morons I'm forced to work with," Dragstor said, "I know better than to try a direct assault against you. Although my strength is far superior to that of a normal man's, I am still no match for the Princess of Power physically. Likewise however, fast as you may be you are no match for my speed. I could have easily cut your head off with your own blade just now if I wasn't under strict order s from Hordak to bring you in alive. Which leaves us at something of an impasse."

"Not really," Leech slobbered. "We aren't allowed to kill She-Ra, but that restriction does not extend to her friend here." He held Road Queen aloft limp as a rag doll. Only a slight groan indicated she was still conscious, albeit barely. "Unless you want to see her reduced to a withered husk, She-Ra you will surrender immediately!"

All of She-Ra's confidence left her. She had to protect Reina, and would willingly sacrifice herself to do so, however she had been in such a situation before. She knew from experience, as well as common sense, that the Horde could not be trusted to let her friend go once she surrendered.

Finally she said, "Very well, but you must release her first. Once Road Queen is safe I will go with you peacefully. You have my word."

"You are not in a position to make demands," Leech snarled.

"No, release her," Dragstor said. "She-Ra has given her word and she always keeps it."

"She's not in a position to be setting terms," Leech growled. "Besides, I never said I would release my prisoner only that I would kill her if She-Ra does not surrender."

"If you do not let her go this instant..." Dragstor began but before he could finish a burst of light and smoke exploded at their feet. In spite of her condition, although with great effort, Road Queen had used what little strength she had left to slip a flash bomb out of her pocket and let it fall. Though it did little actual damage, it was enough to make Leech drop her.

Unable to stand Road Queen struggled to pull herself across the ground towards She-Ra and away from the Hordesmen. She-Ra in turn moved forward to help her but then she too collapsed as her body went numb. Mosquitor had regained himself and shot her with a stun blast from his gun. Waisting no time he rushed over, stabbed his sharp proboscis into her back, and proceeded to guzzle her blood quickly, causing her to grow weaker by the second.

Shaking off the effects of the bomb, Leech stomped over to Road Queen and grabbed her by the hair. Filled with anger he did not drain more of her energy but instead slammed her head into the ground violently.

"Stop it!" Dragstor shouted, but Leech paid him no mind and continued to pound her down several times. Road Queen's glasses shattered and fell off her now bruised and bleeding face. She-Ra desperately tried to reach out and help her friend but with so much of her blood drained so quickly all she could manage was to weakly call, "No.. Reina!" before passing out.

At the same time Dragstor heard She-Ra call Road Queen by her real name, the young biker managed to open her eyes one last time. Dragstor was struck still and silent as he saw her bright blue eyes. He had never seen Road Queen without her sunglasses before but he realized he had seen those eyes before. With this realization came the most elaborate flashback yet.

_All around there were sounds of battle. Laser fire rang out, explosions echoed, fires raged, soldiers barked orders and villagers fled screaming in panic. But none of that mattered to him. The only thing that was of any concern was one young girl. Wounded and at the mercy of a lustful general standing over her. Fortunately he got there first._

_"No one touches my Reina!" He shouted plunging his sword through the soldier's chest repeatedly. Tossing the dead body aside he knelt down by the girl who stared at him with her beautiful blue eyes._

_"Reina, it's okay. You're going to be fine. I'll get you out of here."_

_"No," she said shaking her head. "I can still fight." She tried to stand but winced in pain._

_"You're in no shape for that now," he said lifting her in his arms. "Leave it to me." Against her protests he quickly carried her over to a pile of rubble and hid her among the debris._

_"Stay here. I'll lure them away then come back for you."_

_"No!" she cried. "They'll capture you or worse."_

_"Come on, you know me better than that. I'll leave them eating my dust."_

_"I don't want to loose you brother," the girl sobbed. "You're all I have. I love you."_

_"And I love you Reina. That's why I have to protect you no matter the cost. As long as you're safe that's all that matters. Try not to worry. We will see each other again I promise."_

_He leaned forward, kissed her forehead then took off before she could say anything more. He didn't care about the danger to himself. All that mattered was that he protect Reina..._

_Reina... _Reina... **"REINA!!"**

Before even he knew what was happening, Dragstor flashed across the distance and slammed his fist into Leech's jaw knocking him away from the helpless Road Queen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leech shouted.

"I told you, you are not going to kill her!" Dragstor said as he gently lifted Road Queen into his arms.

"Why do you zzzhow concern for thizzz rebel?" Mosquitor buzzed in suspicion.

"I already said she has information I require," Dragstor quickly stuttered. "Besides, if she dies I'll never get to humiliate her in a rematch race. Now grab She-Ra and lets go before any more rebels show up. She's who we came for and it's a miracle she was defeated so easily. Let's not press our luck."

"Okay you got a point," Leech grumbled. "But I don't think Hordak will be to happy about your actions just now."

Dragstor said nothing as he was partly worried Leech was right. But he'd deal with that later. Right now he had to take care of the young girl in his arms.

_Don't worry Reina, _he thought looking down at her. _No matter what happens I won't let anything happen to you... my little sister._


End file.
